hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent
Vincent (ビンセント, Binsento) was a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He once acted as Prince Woble's bodyguard under direct orders from Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Personality Vincent presents himself as poised and likes to say "Yup" in the end of nearly all of his sentences. He nearly always seen smiling, even after killing one of Oito's attendants in alleged self-defense, killing without showing a shred of sympathy even when he was not explicitly ordered to do so. Balsamilco describes him as brave, evidenced by the fact that he was willing to swallow poison to avoid confessing to attempting to assassinate Woble.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 364 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Right before the Black Whale sets off, Vincent and the other thirteen soldiers working under Benjamin Hui Guo Rou listen to Balsamilco explanation what to do and how to proceed on the ship. Later Benjamin orders his fourteen soldiers to not only act as bodyguards, but spies to the other Princes, he wanted them report back any information on the Princes Nen Beasts and the Hunters abilities. In case they come under attack or suspect any animosity coming from anyone, they have the right to defend themselves and have full permission to kill their opponent. Later, Vincent visits Woble Hui Guo Rou's quarters and upon entering the room, he kills Sandra claiming she tried to attack him with a knife and had a small vial of poison on her person. In his defense, Vincent claims he was merely exercised his right to defend himself. When Kurapika is about to attack him, Vincent orders him to stop or he'll use his right to defend himself, causing the Hunter to desist. Denying his accusation of being the greatest danger to Woble's safety, Vincent asks the two other bodyguards for "cooperation", by which he means murdering the Queen, Prince and Shimano. He is baffled when Kurapika stabs Oito with one of his chains, wondering if he had accepted his request, but quickly notices Bill is running towards him. He shoots at the Hunter, who stops the bullets with a defensive stance and his aura. So Vincent prepares to use his Nen ability, but is prevented from doing so by Kurapika, and the two Hunters restrain him. He claims his innocence, but the queen's promise she'll testify against him and Kurapika's claim to possessing an ability that will force him to speak the truth convince him to kill himself with a vial of poison hidden in his back teeth. Thanks to his earpiece, which was later found and destroyed when Kurapika and Bill move Vincent's corpse; Balsalmico and Benjamin are aware of most of what transpired and make conjectures about what occurred and Kurapika's abilities. Balsamilco also compliments the late Vincent for taking his own life, claiming he had balls of steel and was prepared to die at any minute. With Vincent out of the picture, it was decided that Babimyna would replace Vincent as Bodyguard for Prince Woble. Abilities & Powers Vincent has received military training, and was able to kill an attendant in a matter of instants and in cold blood. The fact he framed her shows he can plan ahead. Nen Vincent is a Nen user, although Balsamilco believes him to be less skilled than Hunters in that regard. Benjamin is confident Vincent would never lose in a matter of moments, not even in a 2 vs 1 situation against Hunters, if he could use his Hatsu ability. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Antagonists Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers